


Cover for "He Says He Is An Experimental Theologian" by ErinPtah

by Amiril



Series: Cover Art [76]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Book Cover, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiril/pseuds/Amiril
Summary: View onTumblr
Relationships: Cecil Palmer/Carlos Ramirez
Series: Cover Art [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/195953
Kudos: 11





	Cover for "He Says He Is An Experimental Theologian" by ErinPtah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErinPtah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPtah/gifts).
  * Inspired by [He Says He Is An Experimental Theologian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062757) by [ErinPtah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPtah/pseuds/ErinPtah). 



**Author's Note:**

> View on [Tumblr](https://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/190132310522/fic-covers-he-says-he-is-an-experimental)


End file.
